


Ducky Knows

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky knows that the boat will never leave the basement.





	Ducky Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Ducky knows it will be impossible for Jethro to get the boat out of the basement.

Ducky knows Jethro deliberately built it thus.

Ducky knows his lover could have built it differently.

Ducky knows why he did not.

Ducky knows it will be impossible for Jethro to put the boat on water.

Ducky knows it is impossible for Jethro to really let go.

Ducky knows Jethro gives him what he can.

Ducky knows it is enough for him.

Ducky knows he loves Jethro enough for it to be enough.

Ducky knows Jethro loves him enough to want to give him more.

Ducky knows Jethro.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

"Hey, Duck. Wake up."

Ducky opens his eyes as a soft, loving kiss is placed on his forehead. 

He blinks, looks up and smiles. "Jethro," he murmurs, reaching to touch Jethro's face. "Merry Christmas, my dear." He pulls Jethro's head down for a chaste, closed mouth kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Duck. Come on, get up and shower. I want to give you your present."

Ducky obeys. Although he is a little surprised by his lover's urgency. What could Jethro be up to?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There," Jethro says, half an hour later when, still holding Ducky's hand, he shows Ducky his gift.

As he stares at the boat standing outside of their home, a red ribbon affixed jauntily to the side, Ducky cannot help the tears from welling up in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Ducky my love," Jethro says, turning Ducky and gathering him into his embrace. "Thank you," he whispers, his lips on Ducky's ear. 

As he is held, kissed and embraced, and has words of love whispered to him, Ducky knows.

Ducky knows what Jethro is saying.

Ducky knows how much he is loved.

Ducky knows he should have realized that with Leroy Jethro Gibbs nothing is impossible.


End file.
